


Okuyasubestboi's yandere drabbles and fics

by angsty otome (hellasweetlainy)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasweetlainy/pseuds/angsty%20otome
Summary: Just as the title states this is a series of all my works that I wouldn't consider one-shots but I hope you enjoy it anyway! comments are always appreciated and they help keep me sane :)
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Giorno Giovanna/Reader, Trish Una/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Mafia brats x reader

Imagine you just started to work for a quite famous catering company. One day you are working at a very classy party and there are a few of your coworkers who plan to sneak in once the catering service ends.  
Because you had nothing better to do you tagged in on the scheme that would likely get you fired if your employers were to find out. Somehow you take a wrong turn when returning from the restroom and get lost in a maze of a garden.  
The garden is without a doubt the most luscious you have ever seen. The area you are currently in seems to be the heart of the maze and is a well-lit area with a few gazebos. You almost turn to leave til from the corner of your eye you see (what you assume is) a couple enjoying a moment away from the noisy party.  
You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the two turn out to be models or movie stars.  
Frankly, both are so very out of your league, but hey you somehow made it to this party so you decide that you might as well give it your best shot. When the pretty boy leaves to answer a call on his phone you take your chance and approach the intimidating girl with pink hair.  
Trish then noticeably tenses as you approach and because her night is going horribly slow at this event she was forced to attend. So when you approached even if it was for a less than pleasant reason Trish was looking forward to the entertainment you would provide. The guards are sent away because Trish is so sure she can handle you herself.  
Despite all the time you spent planning what to say to her all you manage to awkwardly stammer out is;  
“I just wanted to say that um- I really like your dress”.  
Truthfully only reason you don’t run off then and there is because of her quick smile. It’s a tiny smile, but it is there nonetheless. You don’t notice it yet but her eyes have gone from Before you can even think of retreating, she asks you to keep her company till her friend returns. Which of course you say yes to- what kind of monster would say no to such a pretty girl after all.  
-

No one in their right mind would ever willingly begin talking to the boss’s daughter. So when he comes back to find the two of you sitting so close in the garden it is quite a shock to Giorno.  
The two had been arranged to be together since they were children thanks to a mutual agreement between their parents. What better way for the mafia family to stay anonymous than to be so heavily tied with the country’s top law firm? With that being said Giorno and Trish never saw the other as something more than their dearest friend.  
He couldn’t once recall someone ever being capable of making the mafia’s ‘princess’ smile like that. So Giorno was willing to accept your presence for the time being thinking it was nothing more than a brief sort of infatuation.  
But it isn’t long at all before Giorno becomes a little too enamored with you as well. You are just so different from anyone else he has ever known.  
This whole world of glamour is foreign to you, no doubt that the two are taking advantage of the matter just a bit. Offering you only the best of the fancy food and drinks offered at the party.  
Giorno and Trish had been so sweet to you the entire night, you don’t even notice all the little warning signs right in front of you.  
But by that point, you were a little bit tipsy and drunk of the attention the pair were giving you. What is happening to you is only possible in cliche romance movies.  
Dreams are okay to be lost in if only for a night, you think to yourself before you are pulled even closet in between the two. Giorno’s kisses are intoxicating to the point you quickly forget about everything around you.  
Trish’s on the other hand are more demanding and leave you absolutely breathless in the best way possible. Kissing quickly leads onto other things and your night finally ends in a penthouse suite cuddled right between the two.  
You don’t end up sleeping for very long before you get up and quietly gather your clothes that have been carelessly scattered across the room. For a moment you glance back at the two who are sleeping peacefully, but quickly turn to leave knowing lingering here any longer would do you no good.  
You were under the impression that this was a one-night stand after all, and not the once-in-a-lifetime encounter Gio and Trish thought that it was.  
One can imagine the tantrum she had upon your absence the morning after. Giorno waking up in the same mood a few minutes after her. They never had considered the fact you could simply walk out so freely as you did.  
Calls are quickly made and it won’t be long before someone finds out the truth behind that silly fake name you gave him and Trish last night. With Trish being her parents only Someone has to know something, it wasn’t as if you were able to get into such a high-profile party without leaving a trail behind.  
There will be even more hell to pay should anyone try and ‘save’ you from becoming the next trophy that these heathens will undoubtedly share between themselves.


	2. Adrian Tepes x Reader

It's no secret to anyone that for the last eighty years or so it’s customary for your family to serve Mr.Tepes for a short period of the year. The reason why or how this happens however is a mystery to all except for the said damphir himself.  
Your cousin’s theory is that one of your ancestors lost a drinking bet to a Belmont and the task was pushed off to them  
You aren’t so sure you believe that however.  
If he dislikes human's company so much you can’t really figure out why he insists on your family of all people to be the ones who serve him.  
It isn’t long until it’s your turn to take on this task. And you to the surprise of your family are a little too eager to do so.  
Despite all the rumors and tales your family has told you of their time serving Alucard, you find he really isn’t as much trouble as they claimed him to be.  
All he really asks when you travel to the closest city is supplies for his art. Some of which you can find along the many walkways and you would be a liar to say that you don’t find them to be quite striking.  
You had been hoping for answers or some form of adventure when you came here and had yet to find any.  
Just as perceptive as ever Alucard notices your boredom and offers for you to explore the infamous Belmont library that is located which is exactly what you end up doing on a night you have trouble falling asleep.  
Some would say it was fate for you to pick up just the right book that leads one of the risky magical items to fall and take you almost a hundred years into the past.  
You for quite a long time had previously thought it was just that which had caused all of this to happen.  
That person that always happened to be on the corner of your eyes finally steps out of the shadows. And if your present self were there perhaps you would have fainted to see your own reflection save for much older eyes starring right back at you.  
However, due to the deliberate placement of said magical item by a certain damphir, it’s clear to you now that your trip to the past was far from the happy accident.  
“If you just had asked I’m sure I would have stayed”.  
You tell your love, who is staring a hole into the spot where you once stood. It’s clear with the sorrowful look on his face he is thinking the same thing.  
Part of the reason why he had been so kind to you during your stay was due to knowing that your first meeting with him in the past was certainly eventful as one could imagine a feral damphir and confused time traveler did not make the best first meeting  
While he would have liked to avoid such an unpleasant meeting altogether If one tampered with a certain timeline too much there was no telling the sort of tangle could come from it. Perhaps it would lead to a world where you were never born or given the chance to meet.  
So with that time conundrum out of the way for now you do what you do best and lead Adrian to your favorite shared garden to enjoy the sunrise. The least he deserved was a little peace of mind after figuratively throwing you to the wolves (that definitely happened to be himself ).  
You wonder if it makes you any better for the fact you designed that very same time-traveling device that sent you back in the first place. But that is another matter you will have to think of later when Adrian isn’t dead set on having you pose for another portrait this afternoon.


End file.
